TODOS SE VAN CON SHENLONG
by kattie88
Summary: Helados que saborean la vida pese a las tristezas de una niña. One Shot. Una pequeña historia de Vegeta y su nieta, vista desde la perspectiva de un tercer personaje.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en este Fic no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama... sólo lo hago por entretención y devoción a DBZ =)

**Rating:** **K**

**Summary: **Helados que saborean la vida pese a las tristezas de una niña. One Shot. Una pequeña historia de Vegeta y su nieta, vista desde la perspectiva de un tercer personaje.

**Nota: **Historia bastante extraña viniendo de mi jajaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo, besos a todas! =)

* * *

**TODOS SE VAN CON SHENLONG**

* * *

Poco a poco, a medida que la mujer va llenando las cubetas con helado, se los va entregando al joven, quien va dando forma a un inmenso cono, cubierto por chispas de chocolate con una pequeña cuchara de plástico sobre ella. Con cada bola helada, el cono adquiere un aspecto delicioso y colorido.

La diversidad de colores provoca la sensación de aguarse la boca por probarlo. Un capricho que solo sería saciado hasta saborearlo en aquella tarde.

—¿A qué hora salen de la escuela de pelea?  
—Falta todavía… pero apúrate.  
—No puedo ir más rápido —refunfuña el chico mientras sigue llenando las cunetas del carrito con mucho sabor y color.

El chico recurre a su experiencia en la venta callejera para saber cuáles van a ser vendidos primeros y cuáles vendrán de vuelta para comprar un segundo y luego pasar a rellenar más conos para vender.  
«El de piña lo lleva siempre el maestro».  
«Frutilla y manzana para las dos pequeñas, las que siempre visten iguales».  
«Vainilla siempre le lleva el portero a su hija. Dice que ya es grande, pero igual le compra».  
«¿Y Gita?... ¿Qué sabor llevará hoy?... Niña. ¿Irá hoy al parque?... El día esta bonito… Bueno, en todo caso irá su abuelo y le llevará el más grande y el más delicioso de los helados».

—Ya, ahí tiene el de chocolate… ¿Lleva la cucharita para comer?...  
La niña frente a él, vestida deportivamente, contesta afirmativamente, mientras toma el helado y se va del lugar.

La escena se repite casi en forma similar todos los domingos; él inmerso en el conjunto de vendedores a las afueras del templo, en el sector que el director de la escuela de pelea les ha asignado, al final de los escalones, frente a la entrada.

Unos rostros de expresivo gozo produce el carrito de refrescantes helados, en grandes y pequeños tamaños. Él percibe en los rostros de los estudiantes quienes salen encandilados al pleno sol, después de haber permanecido casi tres horas en el antiguo templo. Ese es el mejor momento de su negocio. Las manos se le hacen poco e incluso lo ponen nervioso los pedidos, los vueltos, la selección de sabores y los pequeños niños que lloran porque no se les entrega luego su helado o éste no es del sabor solicitado.

El señor Ikoma, que en la entrada del templo despide a los últimos estudiantes, no puede dejar de sonreír al ver el entusiasmo y a la vez nerviosismo que expresa el chico vendiendo su helado.

Casi tres cuartas partes de los helados han desaparecido, por lo que las cubetas han perdido volumen, aunque no en sabor y color.

¿Y Gita?  
Es la hora en que la niña suele salir siempre de la mano de su abuelo. Ahora el chico se ha asomado a la puerta del templo a buscar con la mirada a su mejor pareja de clientes. Le queda un solo helado, que no ha querido vender y esconde en su carrito para sorprender a la pequeña.

Cuando el encargado comienza a cerraras las inmensas puertas, el joven siente un incómodo vacío en su interior, que solo alivia cuando decide llevarle el helado a la casa. Recuerda que el anciano de extraño cabello, usaba aquel reconocido símbolo de Corporación Cápsula en su chaqueta, y en muchas ocasiones también había visto al padre y madre de la niña, el afamado presidente de la compañía, el señor Brief y su bella esposa, nieta de mister Satán. Aquel lugar no esta lejos de ahí. Camina mirando para todos lados, pensando en la pequeña que estará en cama, pero le hará feliz ese helado de chocolate.

Cuadras y más cuadras, y no hay ninguna señal que pueda relacionar con el abuelo, ni el padre o madre de la niña. En la esquina, un grupo de personas vestidas formalmente ocultan la entrada hacia una de las gigantescas casas del lugar. En la calle hay una fila de automóviles en cuyo centro una carroza mantiene abierta su puerta trasera.

El reflejo que provoca las nubes casi transparentes y la luz en las piedras blancas del piso de mármol, inundan los ojos del joven, que lentamente atraviesa.

De repente ha olvidado que lleva el carrito. Cuando se da cuenta, trata de ocultarlo inútilmente.  
Su modesta y chillona vestimenta provoca un violento contraste con las del resto de las personas, predominantemente de color negro. Aunque siente el peso de las miradas del grupo, que lo siguen desde que atravesó con el carrito al frente, se ha debido internar en el para aproximarse a la puerta.

La puerta entreabierta le permite asomarse a buscar, con la mirada, a sus clientes. Voces femeninas que llegan a sus oídos con algunas oraciones, murmullos y tristes rostros es el ambiente que se percibe. Siente ahora en la piel la tensión que la búsqueda a ciegas le provoca.

Las personas que se desplazan y s cruzan dentro, ocultan, por instantes, un ataúd cubierto de flores y al centro una fotografía con aquel hombre de cabellos gracioso y alborotado con rostro enojado.

El joven ha debido casi entrar a la vivienda, para asomar su cabeza entre aquel verdadero enjambre, que torna cálido el ambiente, mezclando el olor de la gente con el de las flores. La incertidumbre de no encontrar a quien busca, lo angustia.

A paso torpe avanza, recibiendo miradas desaprobatorias del grupo, a excepción de algunos, que ya no tienen otra cosa más que comentar.

Mirando a su alrededor nota finalmente al señor Brief con rostro angustiado mientras su mujer, aquella dama de cabello negro y largo, lo abraza calidamente mientras susurra en su oído.

Ahora se ha vuelto a asomar y ha visto a la niña sentada en un costado de la habitación, meciendo sus pies, que cuelgan de una silla. Sólo por un breve instante ha aliviado su tensión.

—Gita —dice en voz baja desde la puerta.

La niña, con sus ojos despampanantemente azules y su cabello negro, lo mira, casi dormida, y solo se revive cuando él le muestra el helado.

—¡Ven! —el joven lo llama con su mano.

Entonces la niña baja de la silla y se dirige rápidamente a la puerta. Dos o tres personas la siguen. Cuando llega junto al joven y este la toma de la mano y la saca hacia el jardín de la casa.

—¿Qué pasó, Gita? —le dice, inclinándose para acercar su rostro al de la niña.  
—Se murió el abuelo Vegeta.

Por primera vez en su vida, ambos detienen sus miradas, entrecruzándolas.  
Ahora, él quiere hacer propio el dolor de la pequeña, y la abraza, indiferente a la molestia que provoca en las personas compartir las emociones con aquellos que no se conoce.  
Luego de algunos segundos, la besa en la mejilla y le entrega el helado.

—Toma, lo siento pequeña… todos se van al cielo.

La niña toma el helado y agradece en silencio solo con la mirada. Después la deja saborear por un rato.

—No, todos se van con Shenlong —corrige.

El joven y la niña siguen el camino hacia el ataúd, que ahora lo trasladan entre la multitud hacia la carroza de la calle.

El chico también se ha esfumado entre la gente y se aleja por el centro de la calle desierta, pisando el pavimento gris como el día.

* * *

_Fin.-_

* * *

**Notas Autora:  
**  
Como dije al principio, historia muy rara viniendo de mí. Recordé mucho a Pan aquí, cuando ella y Goku comían helado antes del primero torneo de ella. Creo que cada vez me encanta más la nieta de Goku y mister Satán, con el tiempo me he ido haciendo una idea acerca de ella. Tonteras mías, no? XD  
Otra cosita… perdón! Una vez más pido perdón! Sé que estoy atrasada con "SENTIR" pero no puedo hacer mucho por ahora. Estoy taaaan ocupada que no he logrado terminarlo, quiero actualizarlo antes de navidad, pero no prometo nada. Si el tiempo y la inspiración lo permite lo haré. Pero recuerden que no lo dejaré, nooo, adoro mucho mi fic jajaja tengo demasiadas ideas para desarrollar así que no me dejen botada allá.

Espero que todas estén muy bien, un beso a cada una de las que me leen y muchas gracias por seguirme hasta hoy =)

* * *

_**Kattie.-**_

_**30 – 11 – 2012**_


End file.
